


An Eggcellent Date

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic, Egg jokes and puns, First Dates, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Radio DJ Kim Jongdae | Chen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: "How do you like your eggs in the morning?“Immediately, Jongdae feels heat creeping up his cheeks and ears, almost choking on the wine he’s drinking.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	An Eggcellent Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt SWC 310**
> 
>   
> Thank you dear prompter for such a genius idea! I really enjoy writing this, hope you like it as much as I do~
> 
> Special thanks to my dear friends for being my beta and emotional support. Also, dear mods, thank you for being so accommodating!

Jongdae looks at the mirror once again. His light blue dress shirt is tidily buttoned up and ironed. He was considering wearing a blazer too but this is a date, not a presentation – no need to be so formal, so he dropped the idea. His black hair swept to the side. Skin unblemished, slight dark circles under his eyes but well, it's still alright. He knows he may not be as handsome as Chanyeol but he considers himself not bad and pretty attractive.

He has never been on a blind date before. Although it's set up by his own best friends, he can still feel the nervousness building. What if he is not dressed well enough? What if he makes a fool of himself? What if the other person finds his naturally loud voice annoying? What if…

"Relax. Inhale. Exhale." Despite Junmyeon not being there physically, Jongdae can almost hear Junmyeon's voice in his mind calming his nerves. So Jongdae takes a deep breath and exhales. Another deep breath, and exhales.

"Okay, I can do this," he affirms himself, giving a single nod and smiles, before leaving his room.

Unfortunately, calmness only lasts for a short while. As Jongdae makes his way to the address Junmyeon texted him earlier, his nervousness returns. His heart beats faster and somehow louder than usual, Jongdae hopes the others can’t hear it. The excess nervous energy makes him shift from one leg to another when he waits in the queue. 

It’s so pathetic – he is so confident behind the mic when everyone else dreads it, but he is a jittery mess during times like this.

"Good evening, may I help you?" The waitress, dressed in uniform and hair neatly done up, greets him at the door. 

Jongdae clears his throat, hoping he doesn't sound croaky. "I am coming under reservation by Kim Junmyeon."

"This way please."

Jongdae follows the waitress inside to his allocated table. This dining place is not something he frequents. Honestly, Jongdae doesn't really care about nice ambiance and aesthetic interior as long as he can eat nice food and fulfill his hunger. However, Junmyeon told him this is a nice place to meet. 

Nevertheless, he appreciates his best friend's effort and taste. His table is located near the window at the corner, giving him access to the nightscape view of various lights from the buildings and vehicles outside the glass, as well as the overall interior. The dining place interior is dominated by a mix of beige, mahogany brown, and black. There are some minimalist paintings on the wall, the area lit by fairy lights and ambient warm corner lamps. The whole thing screams aesthetic, Jongdae can't help but take out his phone and snap a few photos, while waiting for the other person to arrive.

This whole thing first started with a seemingly harmless conversation about a week ago.

"Have anyone in mind?" 

"Hmm?" Jongdae looked up to see his two friends, Junmyeon and Chanyeol sitting across him in a cafe. Usually, it feels weird to third-wheel, but it happens quite often Jongdae has grown used to it. 

"I was asking, do you have anyone in mind?" Junmyeon reiterated.

Jongdae shook his head.

"It has been two years, Dae, I can't bear seeing you all single while we are together and happy," Chanyeol chimed in while taking a fries to his mouth then offering another to Junmyeon. "Especially since you helped us get together."

Jongdae remembered that time he became the wingman for Chanyeol, his best friend who is also a musician. Chanyeol had a gig with his band in a dinner and dance party hosted by Junmyeon's workplace and there he met Junmyeon, the head of finance, for the first time. Since then, Chanyeol had eyes for Junmyeon, so smitten with him and showered him with attention and care. Jongdae, as the supportive best friend he is, gave his utmost support for Chanyeol, even if his best friend can be quite dramatic and extra. Jongdae even allowed Chanyeol when he asked if he could confess on Jongdae's radio program. It was cheesy as heck, but thankfully, it ended up with them together.

Jongdae cocked his head in response. "But, I'm happy where I am." 

And true, even though sometimes he envies how Chanyeol showers Junmyeon with gifts and Junmyeon shows his heart eyes for Chanyeol, Jongdae enjoys his single life. He is able to take any shifts in the radio station without someone restricting him for dates and whatnot. He is earning for himself, well some of it goes to savings and his parents, but mostly he is living only for himself - free. 

Although he is content with his singleness, apparently his two best friends don't see it that way. Jongdae understands that they want the best for him, to be happy too like they are. So when they set him up for a blind date, Jongdae relents. 

"I'm sure you will love him, Dae." 

"I agree with Yeolie. He is a good man, kind, and caring, just nice for you." 

Jongdae has heard about how nice this guy called Kyungsoo is and honestly, Jongdae thinks he does not sound bad. But now he is really curious about how the man looks. He is considering texting Junmyeon to ask if this guy would be coming or not when…

“I’m sorry, have you been waiting long?” 

A deep, rich voice he isn’t familiar with calls out. Jongdae looks up. His brown eyes meet the other pair of eyes framed by glasses, and Jongdae’s jaw drops open. 

He is sure Chanyeol said Kyungsoo looks good, but Jongdae certainly doesn’t expect something like _this_. Kyungsoo definitely tries not to stand out, seeing how his hair is naturally black – instead of dyed in various colors like Chanyeol’s – cropped short with an undercut. The grey checkered shirt on top of a white t-shirt with jeans he wears is casual, unassuming. However, there is something magnetic about him, making one’s attention naturally attracted to him. 

“No, don’t worry, I’m just early,” Jongdae tries to calm himself and flashes his signature warm cat-like smile that makes his naturally curvy lips curl more upwards. 

Kyungsoo’s furrowed brows seem to relax and his serious look melts as he smiles, sweetly, warming Jongdae’s heart. Not to mention that those thick, heart-shaped lips Kyungsoo has are literally begging to be kissed. Kyungsoo appears pleased, making Jongdae both relieved and exhilarated to be able to show a good first impression.

Jongdae stands up and offers his right hand. “I’m Kim Jongdae.” 

“Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you.” 

The way Kyungsoo carries himself radiates calm. Steadiness. Sureness. Even his handshake is firm and steady, yet warm. Compared to the chaotic ball of energy that is Chanyeol and the overthinker stressed bunny that is Junmyeon, Kyungsoo feels like a fresh breath of air. Jongdae likes him already.

The rest of the dinner goes smoother than Jongdae thought. Between their food and wines, the two of them slowly get to know more about each other. Their backgrounds are different – Jongdae is a radio producer and DJ, while Kyungsoo owns his own restaurant and is the head chef – but it doesn’t hinder their conversation. 

Jongdae talks about how he first met Chanyeol, which was back in high school. In return, Kyungsoo tells Jongdae how he becomes acquainted with Chanyeol and Junmyeon. 

“Chanyeol comes to my restaurant often with his boyfriend Junmyeon for dinner. But one day, he called me and asked if it’s possible to make things a bit more special because apparently it was their two-year anniversary. I first thought it would be something simple like candlelight dinner, or roses. But do you know how extra Chanyeol can be?”

Jongdae nods excitedly. “He probably will bring balloons and roses, and maybe play the guitar or ask his bandmates to come.”

“Exactly. Junmyeon was sitting there all alone and confused when Chanyeol came from behind, surprising him with live music and balloons and roses. I was really surprised. He’s so extra, but a really sweet guy.”

“He is.” 

Jongdae finds it’s so easy to talk to Kyungsoo. Although Kyungsoo may appear serious, he is a great listener and attentive, also he easily laughs even at the lame jokes Jongdae attempts. He also has many amusing anecdotes himself. 

Time passes fast. Eventually, their plates are cleared. Their stomachs are filled with food and their thoughts filled with a little bit more about each other.

“Jongdae-ssi.” 

Kyungsoo is looking at him with a mixture of shyness and determination.

“Just call me Jongdae, our age isn’t that much different anyway,” Jongdae says. He is feeling comfortable with Kyungsoo already, and honorifics feel restricting. 

“Ah, sorry, it’s a habit," Kyungsoo waves off. "Hmm, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Jongdae answers, shifting his sitting position to lean forward more, giving Kyungsoo his full attention. He wonders why Kyungsoo suddenly seems more fidgety and nervous – they didn’t even drink that much. 

“How do you like your eggs in the morning?”

Immediately, Jongdae feels heat creeping up his cheeks and ears, almost choking on the wine he’s drinking. By any chance, is Kyungsoo asking…? Chanyeol ever told him about this slang before but... is this really what people ask on their first date nowadays? Has the dating game really changed that much? Jongdae feels he has missed out on a lot of things, and unfortunately, Junmyeon and Chanyeol did not prepare him for this. 

But, no, wait. Kyungsoo does not seem like the type to ask horny things so blatantly. Besides, it’s so early? It’s just their first date, and Jongdae is getting the impression that Kyungsoo is looking into a serious relationship, not just a one night stand.

“Huh?” is the only response Jongdae can muster. He is so afraid he will make any mistake or say the wrong words… or else it’ll turn into a disaster. 

Kyungsoo eyes him with confusion. “How do you like your eggs to be cooked? Scrambled? Sunnyside up? Omelet? If you don’t mind, I’m considering inviting you for breakfast at my restaurant next time… if you want.”

Oh. 

So Kyungsoo isn’t asking _that_ question. Jongdae is relieved he doesn’t jump into conclusion. Or he is, in his mind, thankfully. 

“Mmm, you are a chef, you even have your own restaurant. I trust that anything you make will be great,” Jongdae replies, adding a sheepish smile.

“You’re flattering me.” 

Is it just Jongdae’s feeling or are Kyungsoo’s cheeks getting redder?

“No, no, I’m not. I’m sure your cooking is great, otherwise, you won’t open a restaurant – and not a flourishing one if your food is not delicious. Both Junmyeon and Chanyeol praised your place greatly.”

Kyungsoo seems dazed. Ah, Jongdae feels embarrassed and averts his eyes, internally facepalming. He tends to speak very fast if he is overly excited. Hope he doesn't freak Kyungsoo out.

After a beat of silence, Jongdae shyly eyes Kyungsoo again and asks, “What’s your recommendation though? Any specialty you want me to try?” 

“So you want it?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in excitement when Jongdae nods. “Do you have any preference like Western or Asian or Korean…” 

“Don’t worry, I can eat anything.” Jongdae remarks with tiny little nods, assuring the other. 

Kyungsoo thinks for a while. “Hmm, have you tried egg benedict?” 

Jongdae shakes his head, he never heard about that food before. “I don’t know what it is but I want to try it!” 

“It’s the queen of breakfast and one of the best egg dishes I can whip up. So, egg benedict?”

Jongdae nods excitedly. “Yup.” 

Once they settle the payment (Kyungsoo insisted on splitting the bill), Jongdae leads Kyungsoo out of the door. “Thank you so much for today. I really enjoy our time. So… just text me when you are ready for the breakfast thing.”

“Actually –,” Kyungsoo flashes a thoughtful look. “– I was thinking. How about tomorrow?”

Jongdae still has time before his afternoon shift, so he nods and smiles. “Sure. See you then.” 

🍳🥚🍳

Kyungsoo loves cooking.

His house kitchen is his personal safe haven, allowing him to do what he loves in peace and quiet. The only sound he can hear is the bubbling water, boiling in the pot on the stove. With a knife in hand, Kyungsoo chops some onions and garlic, then adds them to the pot, waiting for it to simmer. The aroma wafts gently from the pot. He takes it as a sign to put in the other ingredients.

Kyungsoo is a shy person and unfortunately, people often misunderstood him. Some people called him cold and mistook him as grumpy or intimidating upon their first meeting. Most likely because Kyungsoo tends to scrunch his face and stare intently at the other, especially if he’s not wearing his glasses – curse his bad eyesight. 

Thankfully, cooking allows him to make people not only enjoy his food and feel full, but also feel happy – without much need to be said and without having to be the center of attention. So he prefers to stay in the kitchen, away from the crowd, away from people who may get the wrong impression. 

However, Jongdae is able to see beyond his cold exterior and accepts him for who he really is, ever since they met on that blind date. And Kyungsoo falls, hard. 

People said the easiest way to get to someone’s heart is through their stomach, and Kyungsoo is very confident in his skills. Cooking is what he does best, so he does it to get into Jongdae’s heart. He’s up on cloud nine when Jongdae allows him in. 

“What’s for dinner tonight, my chef?” 

Speaking of the devil - it's the voice that he likes the most in the world. Loud, yet unique, full of warmth and endearing at the same time. Kyungsoo looks up from the stove and turns his head, flashing a smile at Jongdae behind him. 

“Your favorite.”

Cooking is always associated with warmth because fire is essential to cook. And to Kyungsoo, warmth is Jongdae. The way Jongdae takes care of him and reminds him to enjoy life. And the way his eyes crinkle and lips curved upwards, bright and warm like the sun - it makes Kyungsoo feel refreshed after a long, tiring day at work. 

Kyungsoo’s smile grows wider when Jongdae rests his chin on his shoulder. His cheek is slightly warm from the spot where Jongdae lands his kiss. 

And his heart warms even more upon seeing Jongdae inhale the food he prepared. His reaction is always really cute and genuine. Jongdae literally eats anything and Kyungsoo is happy to provide. 

Once they finish their dinner, something passes by Kyungsoo’s mind. He dares himself to ask. 

“Jongdae-ya, how do you like your eggs in the morning?”

Jongdae eyes him with confusion. “I thought you knew what I like already?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and giggles, trying to mask his embarrassment. “I mean… the other one.”

Realization dawns on Jongdae, his eyes widened and he laughs before giving Kyungsoo a playful smirk. “Unfertilized. You up for it?”

“I won’t ask if I’m not up for it.”

“Thought you will never ask. I'm so egg-cited!”

Kyungsoo scoffs, however he can't help but fall for Jongdae a little deeper.

When their lips meet and bodies press against each other on the bed that night, Kyungsoo admires how beautiful and caring Jongdae is, how he always makes Kyungsoo feel loved and pleased. 

Kyungsoo is grateful that he agreed to go to that blind date one year ago that changed his life forever. It's amazing, how life leads you - from a silly egg joke to a life of contentment and happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave kudos and comments~~
> 
> Also please check out this 


End file.
